1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to furniture with integral storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Furniture with integral storage has been around for many decades. Many of these types of furniture also include removable components, such as drawers and shelves.
Although great strides have been made in the area of furniture with integral storage, many shortcomings remain.